Seuntai Harapan
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Dennis, ketika ia menyadari kalau usianya hampir layak untuk disebut 'dewasa'; namun ketakutannya yang masih ada. (AU, OS) #1


**Adit & Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment. **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakter adalah milik dari fandom dan perusahaan yang telah dicantumkan sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **TIADA KETAKUTAN NANTI**

 **[Kara Hu Wei Kai Hye Ra Hara Na]**

 **Rated:** T (R-13). **|Genre:** General, Friendship. **|Language:** INDONESIAN. **|Note:** IC, AU, NO BASHING!, NO SARA!

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 25/02/2017-**

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 **Ketakutan.**

Sebuah kata berbahasa Indonesia, ditemani oleh imbuhan dengan kata dasar ' **takut** ' dan mendapat imbuhan **'ke-'** di awal, dan **'-an'** di akhir kata.

Menjadi kata yang berimbuhan.

 **Ketakutan.**

Sebuah kata dengan arti 'tanggapan emosi terhadap ancaman'. 'Takut' adalah suatu mekanisme pertahanan hidup dasar yang terjadi sebagai respons terhadap suatu stimulus tertentu, seperti rasa sakit, atau ancaman bahaya terhadap diri. Beberapa ahli psikologi yang memang benar-benar sudah ahli juga telah menyebutkan bahwa takut adalah salah satu dari emosi dasar, selain kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan kemarahan.

Emosi utama. Mengikutsertakan sebuah emosi atau perasaan yang sangat tidak ingin dimiliki oleh manusia sejagad di dalamnya; lagi-lagi rasa _**ketakutan akan sesuatu**_.

 **Ketakutan.**

Dapat menjadi salah satu penyebab 'mangkat'nya manusia di _**Bu**_ _wana_ _ **Mi**_ _rdhaya_. _Phobia_? Mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam kategori tersebut.

"Ketakutan..."

Dan ada satu orang di sekitar Adit yang (cukup) identik dengan kata **ketakutan** , adalah Dennis. Dennis Abdul Hammid nama lengkap pemuda _bongsor_ berkacamata -entah minus atau tidak- ini. Kawan paling baik sekaligus kawan paling penakut bagi Adit.

"Den, kamu bisa _gak sih_ , jadi lebih berani? Jadi orang kok penakut _banget_..."

Dennis selalu ketakutan ketika berhadapan dengan sesuatu. Bahkan terhadap hal sepele sekalipun. Contohnya saja ketika ia dengan-atau tanpa Adit yang menemaninya ketika Bang Jarwo dan Bang Sopo lewat atau mencegat mereka, atau malah Bang Jarwis yang dikira Dennis dan Adit sebagai Bang Jarwo karena keidentikkan (oh, yang nyaris tanpa perbedaan dalam segi fisik) mereka berdua.

Oh, atau malah ketika ia, Adit, dan si kecil Adelya harus menyebrangi sungai kecil hanya dengan sebilah papan agak tebal yang melintang di atas bibir sungai, dengan panjang sekitar 5 meter. Itupun Dennis harus dibayang-bayangi dengan khayalan oleh Adit agar kepanikannya hilang.

Menakuti sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ditakuti oleh orang normal...

Disebut normal, iya _sih_. Disebut dengan kata _phobia_ , terlalu kasar, 'dalam', dan tidak sesuai dengan _reality_. Disebut penakut -jelas. Bahkan Adit, Mitha, Devi, dan Ucup bingung, harus dimasukan ke dalam kategori jenis apakah Dennis ini dari ketiga kategori di atas?

"Entahlah..." jawab mereka. Iyap. Jawaban mereka ketika pertanyaan itu terbesit di pikiran mereka. Tentu saja, kecuali Dennis sendiri.

Terlalu takut. Dijuluki sebagai penakut. Terlalu sering ketakutan.

Oh! Mentalnya... Mental ketakutan yang ada sejak lama...

"Emm..."

Untuk menghilangkan ketakutan Dennis selama ini, Adit selalu menyuruh Dennis untuk menutup matanya dan membayangkan sesuatu yang mustahil di benak Dennis. Menjadi _superhero_ , mungkin itu yang paling sering (dan paling ampuh) selama ini.

Dan kebanyakan caranya itu selalu berhasil menghilangkan ketakutan teman sejatinya itu.

Di dalam benaknya, "A-Aku... Aku, _pengen_... _Ngilangin_ rasa takutku..." itulah yang diucapkan oleh Dennis selama ini. Baik dengan ucapan, maupun di dalam batinnya. Entah dengan Adit, atau siapapun yang mau menjadi temannya. Kata-kata itu selalu terpikir oleh Dennis.

Ia ingin jadi berani, berani dalam artian masih memiliki rasa hormat dan rasa takut terhadap sesuatu yang 'wajar' untuk ditakuti. Bukan menjadi penakut yang hanya bisa hilang rasa takutnya ketika disuruh menutup mata dan berangan-angan di dalam benaknya.

" _Gimana_ ya, caranya biar bisa _ngilangin_ mental ketakutanku...?"

Namun sayangnya, caranya untuk menghilangkan ketergantungan dan ketakutan itu pun Dennis tidak tahu bagaimana. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Ketidaktahuan mengalahkan keinginan. Huh, itu berarti sama saja Dennis harus terpuruk di dalam lautan ketakutannya yang sepertinya menurun dari kedua orang tuanya.

Menurun? Ck, mustahil memang.

Dennis juga tidak bisa meminta bantuan Adit, karena mereka berdua berbeda kelas ketika di sekolah.

Apalagi Adit yang mulai memiliki kesibukannya sendiri, yang otomatis memenuhi jadwal hariannya ketika hari efektif melaksanakan Kegiatan Belajar-Mengajar. Ekstrakurikuler lah, tutor di sekolah lah, praktik karya seni lah, dan aneka kesibukan lain ketika di sekolah. Belum lagi mengantar-jemput Adelya yang sudah kelas 5 SD.

Heuh...

Menemukan ide untuk menulis sebuah karya tulis ilmiah tanpa _typo(s)_ dan diksi yang tepat saja bisa menjadi sangat sulit, apalagi mencari solusi untuk membentuk mental seseorang menjadi lebih berani?

Bisa saja, sebenarnya. Untuk mereka-mereka di luar sana yang sudah terbiasa membentuk mental dan karakter seseorang. Bisa dengan mudah untuk dilakukan.

Tapi bagi yang tidak terbiasa dengan uruan bentuk-membentuk mental dan karakter... Bisa saja, _sih_. Bisa jadi gila maksudnya.

Pepatah mengatakan ' _Belajar di waktu kecil bagai mengukir di atas batu, belajar di waktu dewasa/besar bagai mengukir di atas air_ '. Meskipun tulisannya ada yang kurang, kelebihan, atau malah terbalik; tapi yang penting para pembaca tahu maknanya.

Maknanya? Mem(p)elajari suatu hal ketika usia masih muda itu memang sulit, sangat sulit malah. Namun hasilnya ketika dewasa atau besar nanti sangat berarti manfaatnya. Lebih... **Profesional** dalam bidang yang dipelajari ketika belia. Mampu bersaing di kancah era serba profesional yang semi brengsek ini.

Namun belajar di usia dewasa alias 'kelewat umur', terlihat mudah untuk dilakukan. Hanya terlihat mudah. Hanya. Terlihat. Mudah. 'Hanya', berarti kelihatannya tidak semudah realita ketika dilakukan. Tampak mudah, namun sekali lagi, bagai mengukir di atas air...

Lewat begitu saja. Percuma. Dilakukan sekali, bisa saja kurang dari 24 jam, kemampuan itu sudah bablas kemana-mana. Hanya sepotong-sepotong yang masih tersisa di memori.

Termasuk, mental. Entah karena keturunan atau apa, mental ke'takut'an melekat pada diri Dennis yang sekarang berumur 16 tahun, dan duduk di kelas XI-IPA5 ini. Satu tahun sebelum ia mulai menyandang usia _**Sweet Seventeen**_ alias 17 tahun, ketika manusia ditetapkan **dewasa** secara _mental_ maupun _fisik._

" _Gimana_ kalau aku udah 17 tahun nanti? Masih bisa diubah _gak_ ya? Uuh... Aku bingung...!"

Dewasa. Yang Dennis khawatirkan, jika ia sudah memasuki usia dewasa dan mental ketakutannya masih ada, bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Kekanak-kanakkan kah? Masa depan yang suram kah? Menjadi seorang pengangguran, lalu rampok sana-sini kah?

Jangankan merampok, berbohong saja Dennis sudah hampir terkencing-kencing di celana.

"A-aku _gak_ mau _ngotorin_ nama baik Indonesia!"

Tidak. Dennis tidak mau menjadi seperti itu. Dennis harus bisa mengubah karakternya, meskipun waktu bagi dirinya untuk menyandang usia dewasa itu tidak bisa dikatakan banyak. Kurang dari cukup.

Dennis menghela nafasnya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di dalam hidup. "Ya Allah, tolong Dennis untuk berubah jadi lebih berani, Ya Allah..." Seuntai kalimat doa terucap. Dennis ingin keluar dari mental ketakutannya.

Dennis, Sang Maha akan mendengar doamu. Sang Maha selalu mendengar doa hambanya. Dan berusahalah untuk berubah.

Sebelum faktor usia merenggutnya...

 _ **'Ilmu tanpa Doa, LUNTUR.**_

 _ **Doa tanpa Ilmu, NGELANTUR.'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **.**

 **APA YANG AKU TULIIIIIISS!? Efek dijothakin sekelas nih! Jadi begini kan! *oi***

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **FLAMER WAJIB LOGIN KE AKUNNYA!**

 **.**

 **Salam Indonesia!**

 **Larnetta Balies Silfapranata**


End file.
